Induced Unnoticability
Induced unnoticability is the ability to deflect attention away from oneself and others. It works by blocking information about the individual from reaching the conscious areas of the minds of those around. Characters *Lowri Elan Petrelli has this ability synthetically, given to her using ability granting. *Peter Petrelli has copied this ability in World 2 from Lowri. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability from Lowri. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability from Lowri. *Chloe Parkinson is known to have this ability, although it is unknown if synthetic or natural. *Ryan Doyle will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lowri Elan Petrelli' Lowri can use this ability to vanish from noticeability, preventing others from sensing her in almost any way. When she activates this ability, she cannot be picked up by any natural senses, or by any technology or equipment. Most abilities would fail to detect or locate her too, though now certain mental and precognitive abilities can do so, with a large effort. Previously, she could block even this, but her ability has weakened since she was drained. The ability works by blocking any information about the hidden person from reaching the conscious parts of the minds around her. It means that people couldn't even notice that they could no longer detect her, or find that strange or suspicious. She can hide up to three others while using this ability, and can also hide objects, but she cannot hide people or objects without also hiding herself. After doing this, she can choose to reveal any person or object without having to reveal herself too. She cannot affect the world while using the ability, and must deactivate it to do so. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter still possesses the stronger version of this ability, which means that when he activates it, he cannot be noticed or detected by any method at all. He can also hide up to three others using it. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as her uncle in using this ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as his uncle and as his twin. 'Chloe Parkinson' Chloe's skill with this power is unknown, as she has only demonstrated it once. When she activates this ability, she is completely unnoticeable to all senses as well as machines, and she is able to pass the effects of this power onto others, so they are also unnoticeable, although physical contact is required. She was shown using the ability to conceal Noah Gray's body. This means that she can hide something without needing to be hidden herself too. 'Ryan Doyle ' Ryan will be able to block others from noticing his presence by manipulating their minds so that they are no longer aware of him. He could also do this to hide one other person. He won't need to be touching the other individual to do so, but will need to be in the vicinity. Initially, he could only hide a second person while concealed himself, but he will later learn to hide someone else without affecting himself. The ability will block people from any form of perception, be it through the senses, machinery or the use of various abilities. Nothing will be able to detect someone hidden in this way. However, the disguise cannot be maintained indefinitely, and he won't be able to affect the rest of the world while hidden. Similar Abilities *Invisibility is the ability to make oneself unseen *Selective invisibility is the ability to make oneself invisible to some people but visible to others *Stealth can be used to remain undetected *Photokinesis can be used to reflect light around oneself become unseen which can also be done by light, shadow and darkness manipulation *Sensory shield is the ability to shield oneself from others senses, which can also be done with sense manipulation *Aerokinesis and elementokinesis can manipulate air to hide oneself *Illusion can be used to hide oneself *Telepathy and psychokinesis can prevent others from realising that they see someone *Perception altering can alter perceptions so that someone isn't seen *Psychic energy manipulation can be used to prevent others from recognising or remembering oneself *Certain forcefields can hide people and objects from view *Imperceptibility can be used to prevent others from perceiving the user *Tracking evasion is the ability to evade being tracked *Visibility manipulation is the ability to manipulate what is visible to others Category:Abilities